Utilizador Discussão:Renan7
Bem-vindo(a) Olá, bem-vindo(a) à Metal Gear Wiki! Obrigado pela sua edição da página Raiden. Se necessita de ajuda e não encontra administradores locais, talvez queira visitar os fóruns na Wiki Community Central Sarah Manley (fórum de ajuda | blogue) Ajuda Olá Renan7, sou Playsonic2, usuário de [[w:c:es.metalgear|'Metal Gear Wiki' em espanhol]] (mas falo português, já que sou brasileiro, só que moro na España e faz tempo que não escrevo en português e posso ter erros em algumas palavras mas sempre falo e entendo tudo). Um ajudante (helper) de Wikia em espanhol que eu conheço viu o e-mail de contato que você enviou a Wikia e veio falar comigo, já que eu falo português y também gosto muito desses jogos (que começei a jogar no Brasil, só que agora estou na Espanha). Se precisa de ajuda com algum template (que aquí se chama predefinição) é só me dizer e eu te posso ajudar. Outra coisa, você também pode entrar na versão espanhola e pegar o que você quizer, já que eu fiz todo tipo de templates (infoboxes, a página principal, entre outras coisas). É muito bom ver que existe Metal Gear Wiki em mais idiomas. Espero que se anime a continuar com o projeto, que esses jogos mereçem :D ~Playsonic2 15h06min de 14 de Março de 2011 (UTC) :A verdade é que são um pouco complicadas as predefinições do wiki espanhol. Para aprender o básico, penso que você devería ver um modelo mais normal: uma predefinição do wiki espanhol de GTA. A partir de esse código, e fazendo tests, você vai poder usá-la nos artigos e ir aprendendo sobre predefinições. O que aconteçe com as do espanhol de Metal Gear é que eu uso mais coisas para fazer un modelo principal, e um código para personalizar. Confio em que com o link que eu passei você conseguirá fazer funcionar a infobox. PD: Você é administrador aquí? Se não for, devería adotar este wiki para cuidar melhor. (Cuando responder, faça-o na minha discussão, aquí mesmo.) ~Playsonic2 18h04min de 16 de Março de 2011 (UTC) ::Tente editar a predefinição, localizar o código y tirar ele, mas te digo, para que funcione igual que na versão espanhola, terá que editar muitas páginas diferentes. E sobre a administração, devería fazer contato por . ~Playsonic2 20h17min de 16 de Março de 2011 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Be sure to let us know if there's anything you need. Good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 19h46min de 18 de Março de 2011 (UTC) Olá Olá Renan7, posso pedir-te que no menu mais à direita da MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation sigas o indicado na secção Navegação geral? Qualquer ajuda de que necessites, visita o Fórum Geral da Wikia Português e pede ajuda lá. Abraço. -- 019mgq 21h56min de 18 de Março de 2011 (UTC) :Tenta o seguinte: *#visited#|Artigos mais visitados *#category1# *#category2# *w:c:pt:Página principal|Comunidade **w:c:metalgear|Metal Gear (en) **w:c:pt:Forum:Fórum Geral|Fórum Geral **w:c:pt.ajuda:Ajuda:Conteúdos|Wikia Ajuda **w:c:pt:Página principal|Wikia Português :Para criar um link para qualquer wiki da Wikia, usas w:c:. Se preferires, em vez de apontar para a Wikia Português e Wikia Ajuda, podes apontar para a Wikia Português do Brasil (w:c:pt-br) e Ajuda Wiki (w:c:ajuda) ambas em português do Brasil. O fórum, no entanto, foi centralizado na Wikia Português, por isso não o alteres, por favor. :Abraço. -- 019mgq 01h51min de 19 de Março de 2011 (UTC)